


Brother in Arms

by andrea_deer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Brothers, Coda, Complete, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Wordcount: 100-1.000, coda 5x18, lucifer is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds Castiel at his worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Faith (FanArt)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13375) by blue_phlox. 



> Coda to episode 5x18, inspired by [this art](http://blue-phlox.livejournal.com/48219.html#cutid1l) made by blue_phlox. Previously posted [on my writing LJ community](http://thenorthwing.livejournal.com/652.html#cutid1).

When Castiel wakes up, he's still in his vessel. It's _(confining, painful)_ good, because it means he managed to survive and stay on the Earth. He gasps _(even though an angel doesn't need to breath)_ and struggles to open his eyes _(even though an angel can sense everything around him with his grace)_. 

"Shhh."

A soothing, cold hand touches his burning cheeks and forehead. It runs through his sweated hair, getting it off of his face. Barely warmer mouth presses a small, chaste kiss against Castiel's temple. The wounded angel trembles at the proximity of _(the most beautiful archangel)_ Satan.

Lucifer runs his hand through Castiel's hair again, repeating the soothing gesture. Castiel lies still _(as his trembling stops)_.

"I thought you'd appreciate keeping your vessel, considering the situation," says Lucifer slowly in his calm, warm voice. "You're bounded to Earth now, after all."

"Why," rasps Castiel, barely getting the words out, "would you help me?"

"Castiel," says Satan, pronouncing it almost too adequately and sounding surprised at Castiel's questioning of his motives. "You are my brother. It's my duty to watch you now. First our Father, then the righteous man... It pains me to see you've lost faith like this."

The angel closes his eyes tightly as if trying to cut himself off the word around him. Escape without moving an inch _(he doesn’t want to loose the touch of a hand running through his hair)._

"You can sense it, can't you? Michael walks the Earth."

"You're a prince of liars, there's no reason I should trust you," whispers back the angel, his voice emotionless.

Lucifer pets his hair in silence for some time.

"Do you have any reason to believe I would need to lie about that?"

The fallen angel's voice is filled with calm curiosity, but Castiel has nothing to say to that. _(Although he knows the answer.)_ He lies still and after another quiet moment the Morning Star bounds his head again to kiss his temple. Castiel relaxes slightly and lets himself fall a sleep _(although a true angel doesn't need it)_ while his brother watches over him _(and has no intention of letting him go)_.


End file.
